Sheep Shearer
Details Walkthrough is the man with the straw hat.]] The easiest way to complete this quest is to buy 20 balls of wool at the Grand Exchange, or from other players, and then just give them to Fred the Farmer. The general store in Ardougne sells balls of wool. Head to Fred the Farmer and talk to him. Tell him you're looking for a quest. He will give you one, which will be to get him 20 balls of wool. Grab the shears off the table in his house. Leave his house and enter the fenced area on the east side of his house. 's house.]] This is the sheep pen. You can either use your shears with the sheep or left-click on them to shear them. Sheep with wool will look puffy, and sheep without wool will look skinny. If a sheep has no wool, wait a few minutes and the wool will eventually appear on them. Sometimes, they will run away from you if you try to shear them; just keep trying and you'll eventually get their wool. on the of Lumbridge Castle.]] Once you have 20 pieces of wool, you must now spin them into balls of wool. Enter Lumbridge Castle and head to the . In the room with the large carpet there is a spinning wheel. Click on it and spin the 20 pieces of wool you have. When they are all balls of wool, go back to Fred the Farmer to finish the quest. If you do not have the space to carry all 20 pieces of wool, you can make smaller deliveries until you reach the required total. Diversions There are two diversions in this quest: *Rams - Rams look very similar to sheep. If you left-click them, you'll attack them, as they cannot be sheared. Another way to check if they are sheep or rams is look at their head. Rams have horns and sheep do not. s disguised as a sheep.]] *"The Thing" - Fred the Farmer will warn you about "The Thing" and tells you to be wary of "it" in the sheep pen. One of the sheep has an option to talk to it. This is "The Thing" Fred the Farmer mentioned. All it is two penguins in a disguise. They have a role in the Cold War quest. If you've tried to shear "The Thing", the penguins will squeak and run from you. You can talk with Fred the Farmer about "The Thing" and have an interesting conversation. Reward Crafting experience *60 coins }} Trivia *This quest, along with Cook's Assistant, Doric's Quest and Imp Catcher, is among the fastest possible quests to complete, providing you are carrying the required items in your inventory at the start of the quests. All of these can be completed in no more than 20 seconds including dialogue. *Sheep Shearer was one of the 6 quests available during RuneScape's launch. *Sheep Shearer is the oldest quest in RuneScape, having existed (albeit in incomplete form) in DeviousMUD.